Sinjai
Sinjai is an old green dragon who dwells in the Tearwood Forest, who is known for its greed and violent behaviour, as well as a great hatred for elves and mages. The dragon's age and gender is disputed. Some believe the dragon of today to be a different dragon than the one the elves fought against a millennia ago, while other scholars may argue that the dragon is older than Tal'entylar itself, that Sinjai lived in the forest before the elves did. Background The first recorded sightings of the dragons come from the elves of Tal'entylar about 1500 years ago, when the dragon suddenly came down upon the elven city in a brutal attack, but was eventually chased away by the city's powerful mages. This was only the beginning of a small but lengthy war which lasted for over 600 years, mostly fought by Sinjai's bugbear and goblin minions, while the dragon slumbered in his cave. Eventually the war came to a stalemate when the elves constructed a fortress in a strategic position which prevented Sinjai's minions to reach Tal'entylar. However, about 200 years ago, the dragon once again came out of his shelter and attacked the fortress, completely destroying it, leaving nothing but ruins. Sinjai was wounded and once again retreated to its lair, returning to its slumber. Since then, the dragon has not been heard or seen of outside its cave. Involvement In recent times, Sinjai and its minions captured Tal'entylar in one swift battle. This happened on the same day as Frostkeep was re-captured from the orc invasion and occupied by the Golden Empire. Sinjai's original plan was to help the allied forces gathered at Ashrinhold, by flying out to the Sea of Winter and destroy the Golden Fleet that was approaching Frostkeep. In return for Sinjai's aid, it demanded that Ashrinhold re-established their broken alliance with the elves, and called for their help to capture Frostkeep - thus leaving Tal'entylar undefended for Sinjai's minions. If Ashrinhold did not manage to call the elves away from Tal'entylar, then Sinjai threatened to destroy Ashrinhold. However, the majority of the allies who were aware of this plan did not agree to the dragon's demands. Instead, the allied forces tried to go behind the dragon's back, and tell Queen Iolen of Tal'entylar exactly what the dragon planned. The Queen was warned, and convinced to secretly send disguised troops to Ashrinhold, to help the Knights of the Shores to face the dragon's wrath. Somehow Sinjai learnt of this, and had the elven troops were ambushed before they could reach Ashrinhold. Sinjai then proceeded to attack Tal'entylar anyway, even though most of their army was still in the city. While Tal'entylar was attacked and captured, the troops at Ashrinhold waited idly for an attack that would not come. According to Alhandra, Frogrim and Mouse, Sinjai is immortal, as its soul was bound to three "soul trees". The dragon cannot be truly killed unless the "soul trees" are destroyed. One of these trees were destroyed when Knight Captain Mather Ogderson ordered to bombard Tearwood with flaming projectiles. Another soul tree was destroyed by Alhandra and Darius Erasthan. The third and last of Sinjai's soul trees is said to stand in the centre of the now conquered Tal'entylar. The link between Sinjai and the trees is rumoured to give Sinjai some manner of control over the forest and the mysterious vegepygmies that live within its boundaries. Quotes Trivia See also Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dragon